Sticks n Stones
by Mistress.WhoLock
Summary: Umbridge gives Fred and George an unfair amount of detentions for absolutely no reason. But it doesn't matter really. 'Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me' was what they said and she wasn't allowed to hurt them so all she had was words... right? ((Fred and George centric. Kinda canon-divergent. Warning: physical and mental abuse))
1. Chapter 1

Fred and George stood apprehensively at the door of the embodiment of evil herself's door. Some may say that was Voldemort but there was something just so much distinctly more unlikeable about Umbridge. It may be a strange thing to say but certainly at that moment they thought so. Sure, they'd had their fair share of detentions. Fair dos, really, they did break the rules a lot. But this time they hadn't even done anything wrong! They'd sighed. _Sighed_. That had gotten them a detention for 'being disrespectful and insulting of a professor and ministry curriculum'.

But not only had they sighed, they'd sighed in unison which earned them extra detentions for 'plotting collectively against the ministry' not to mention 'communicating in class'. All in all they had detentions for two months and goodness knows how many points deducted. With a teacher this unreasonable there was no way they'd make it till the end of these detentions before getting a whole new lot so there went there entire year. For once they really hoped that good old DAtDA teacher curse held up. Sharing a look of weary annoyance, deriving strength from each other's presences, the twins walked in.

Umbridge, in all her evil toadly glory, was right there in her sickeningly pink office with her sickeningly condescending smile "Yes?" She said, faux innocence making the boys want to punch her in the face, and they weren't violent people by nature. Really? She wanted them to say it themselves?

"We are here for our detentions." The two said in unison, neither particularly wanting to communicate with the woman alone.

"No, no, no," She said, each word scraping against their nerves like chalk against a blackboard at the same time as metal against metal amplified by a thousand. "I'm afraid you appear to be deluded. Detention is no time for socialising or hanging out with friends. It's a time where naughty school children reflect on what they've done wrong and how they'll never do it again, in solitude."

It took Fred and George a moment to keep their aggravation in check then to understand "So, you mean...?" Fred started.

"You're splitting us up?" George finished, both twins looking at each other with mild horrified expressions. They barely ever left each other's sides. Sure they did sometimes but like hell they'd let this bitch make them.

"Yes. As a matter of fact I am. Now you there, go along. Wait outside and I'll deal with you next." She said, pointing to Fred, though judging by her lack of address she didn't know or care which twin she was talking to.

Fred hesitated before scowling, keeping himself firmly planted where he was, "No! Detentions happen communally in this school, you have no authority to make me leave."

That made Umbridge's smile grow wider. It was the type of smile that said 'I spit-roasting living children above a fire and feeding them to dragons for fun' and it made free shudder, though he tried to hide it as best he could. "Actually, as a matter of fact I do." She said, voice like acidic treacle, before she pushed him. She physically _pushed_ him! And she was deceptively strong, making Fred stumble back a couple strides towards the door and his shoulder sting in the way that meant it would bruise tomorrow. He'd have Umbridge's gremlin-y fingers imprinted on his shoulder.

George was now on the defence too, glaring like fire "Hey! Don't you dare touch him!" He said, instinctively moving closer to his brother's side.

Umbridge fixed him with a silent look that said she'd very much like to back-hand him hard in the face but then she looked away and smiled at the two. "Detention. You just earned yourself an additional month of detention each." When both boys opened their mouths to protest she shushed them and added "I'm sure you don't want to make me give you any more." It wasn't the threat but the gleaming look in her eyes that said she wanted them to give her a reason to do just that which had them doing as they were told, if reluctantly, Fred leaving his twin alone to go outside the door.

Alone now, George felt like the room was far colder. He felt way more alone too, more vulnerable. He comforted himself by remembering that this was just detention and, as much as she totally would if she could, Umbridge wasn't allowed to actually hurt him. 'Sticks and stones may break my bones but your words will never hurt me', right? He'd be fine and so would Fred.

Umbridge's attention was now completely on him, and that wasn't a pleasant sensation. Although it did give him a little comfort that she wasn't currently anywhere near Fred. "Please, have a seat." She said as if she'd invited him for a dinner party. He hesitantly did so, vowing that he'd win against Umbridge some day but it was wisest to humour her on her own turf. "Good. Now, stay sitting there while I deal with your brother. Don't worry, I won't forget about you. I'll be back to start your punishment too." George shivered at her tone and her... everything.

When she left the room it was like eating chocolate after being close to a dementor. But the feeling was short lived before the apprehension and worry, for himself and his brother, set in. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, starting to wonder just what he and his twin had gotten themselves into.

Fred stood in the corridor, rubbing his shoulder, wincing softly. He was angry, annoyed and a little afraid too. It felt wrong to leave George alone in there, completely wrong and his instincts told him to run straight back in, take his twin into his arms and go to the headmaster saying this wasn't fair. There was also a horrid anticipation of standing and waiting for Umbridge to come to him. Fuck, this was already going so badly and the punishment hadn't actually begun.

A door creaking loudly in the silent corridor had Fred jumping, though he composed himself quickly, not wanting Umbridge to have the satisfaction of seeing how tense he was. Said toad was standing there smiling, like punishing children was her favourite hobby (which it probably was). "Come along, into this room here." She said like she was talking to a braindead person as she beckoned him into an ominously dark room. Fred had no choice but to follow.

Light filled the room when they entered but creepy shadows still flickered and the lighting made Umbridge look very much like an insane murderer, which was not a look you ideally wanted from someone about to punish you. "Sit." She ordered, like he was completely in charge of her and he must do whatever she pleased. Which, in a way, was true. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth as he sat. It was okay, George was just a wall away. Proximity with his twin always comforted the both of them.

He looked up directly into the eyes of the monster, showing he wasn't afraid. Her smile grew wider before dropping, being replaced with a very obviously fake, patronising sad look, like the fact that he'd broken rules upset her on a personal level "Do you know why you're here?" She asked with that stupid 'sad' face.

"I broke rules." Fred managed to growl through gritted teeth, unbridled hatred in his eyes.

"That's right. You broke rules. You're a very bad, naughty boy. And naughty children deserve to be punished, don't they?"

"Yes." He grunted, trembling with anger at the infuriating woman.

"'Yes' what?" She said, slapping a pointing stick down on the table with an intimidating crack.

Fred shifted in his seat, rolling his back as he tried to keep his anger in check "Yes, professor." He said, trying and failing to keep his voice emotionless.

Umbridge stared at him for a moment before smiling "Good. You're dismissed." She said before walking casually away.

Fred blinked, stunned, unsure of what just happened "What... what do you mean? I no longer have detention?"

This time when Umbridge looked at him it wasn't just her eyes that you could see her unconcealed evil in but her whole body, she made no attempt to hide it. "Well, in a way yes but not at all. See, I can see what a strong bond you and your brother have. You derive strength from each other. Well, I've deciddd that the best way to punish the pair of you is to divide and conquer. I've already split you up physically now I shall do so mentally too. Also, I'm sure the best way to punish you would be to punish your brother. There'll be no point in punishing you both equally because you'll simply derive comfort from each other. Therefore, instead of you sitting your punishment your brother will. Every day he'll get the time of both his and your punishments combined."

Fred paled, feeling absolutely sick. She wasn't punishing them she was full on attacking them. Of course, he wasn't really surprised but he was still shaken to hear it admitted so openly. "Why... why are you telling me this?" He whispered, voice almost completely abandoning him.

When Umbridge smiled he'd never hated anyone as much as he did in that particular moment "Because I know you'll worry about your brother an awful lot now until he comes back and that'll only add to your punishment."

"You can't do this, he won't be done until the early hours of tomorrow morning!" Fred protested desperately.

"I know." Umbridge replied simply before leaving Fred wide eyed with worry, alone in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Umbridge was back. There was something about her smile that made him incredibly apprehensive about what she'd just come from doing and what she was just about to do. Not for the first time that evening George feared for his twin's and his own safety. Umbridge took a seat at the front of the class, behind her desk as if this was a casual encounter and she didn't completely care about George, only able to spare him a bit of her attention. The desk also gave a distance between the two, which George appreciated but also made him feel a bit like a caged animal being stared at through bars. He wanted desperately to ask about his brother, if he was okay, but that was ridiculous and it would only give the toad the satisfaction of seeing she was getting to him.

George expected her to say some stuff, some sort of patronising speech, expected a lead up. She did, after all, tend to like listening to her own voice while crushing people's souls. But no, Umbridge simply launched straight into the punishment which should have been good, get it over and done with and all that, but George couldn't help but feel it was as if she could no longer wait anymore before seeing someone suffer. And that someone was him.

"Tonight you will be writing lines for me while you reflect on what you've done." She said in an ominously neutral voice. She gestured her hand and a piece of parchment and quill appeared. George stared at them as she continued, not wanting to have to see her ugly mug "You will write repeatedly 'I will not disrespect my superiors and will obey the ministry law'. I expect you to write this constantly, if I catch you stopping a further ten minutes will be added to your punishment per incident. I expect perfect spelling and handwriting, I won't tolerate any laziness. No ink necessary… Now begin." George wanted to ask how long he'd be here but that'd give her even more control which he didn't want at all so he simply started with the task.

George kept his face glued down to the piece of parchment, very deliberately ignoring the way Umbridge was watching him intently, waiting gleefully for something. Well, that wasn't intimidating at all, he thought to himself dryly. Finally, he touched the tip of the ugly black quill to the parchment and started to write.

As he continued to write, George winced. There was a itch on his hand that quickly elevated to a sharp, stinging pain. What on earth? It got so bad so suddenly that he simply had to stop to look at what was causing his pain. With a sense of disbelieving horror George stared at his hand as the pale skin was marred with letter by letter, like something out of a horror story. The skin split so harshly that his nerves screamed in protest and his hand jerked, still shaking even when he tried to keep it still. Blood was brimming just beneath the skin, disappearing before it was able to trickle down his hand. George stared at the page wide eyed as his blood, it must be his blood, stared back at him in the form of words.

That bitch! She planned to fucking torture him and for no reason at that. How many kids had she used this on? How many was she going to use it on? Did she seriously think she'd get away with it? George's blood boiled, pain spurring on anger. It hurt so damn much and he'd only written one line. Did he really have to sit there and do this to himself? With a brimming sense of doom, George realised yes he did. This was Umbridge he was talking about, the sadistic road who seemed to always get her way. And right now that meant sitting there and watching a school kid carve up their own arm.

He may have to do this but he refused to give Umbridge the satisfaction of seeing him upset over it. So, fighting off his natural reflexes, George started to write again 'I will not disrespect my superiors and will obey the ministry law, I will not disrespect my superiors and will obey ministry law, I will not disrespect my superiors and will obey ministry law'. Each scrape of the quill against the parchment sent a new shockwave of raw pain through his entire body, even the nerves in his toes and, very randomly, behind his knees were tingling unpleasantly. Breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth, trying to stay calm and keep control of the pain, George set a steady rhythm, willing the time to go quicker. He could do this. Umbridge may be an evil bitch but he could still do this.

Fred was pacing his dorm room, anxiety sparking within him. It was way past the school curfew and George wasn't back. On top of that, he and George had always sort of been able to tell when the other was in trouble or upset and right now Fred had that feeling, the horrible, dark, panicking feeling in his stomach that was always followed by finding George in danger or injured or crying. He didn't like this one bit. It was driving him crazy! That bitch knew, she bloody knew. Fred didn't know how but somehow she'd known that it'd hurt he and his twin separating them far more than any old detention.

Lee looked at him pityingly "Fred… he'll be okay. It's just a detention, mate." He tried to calm his friend. Fred huffed and continued pacing "I know… just… something's wrong, I know it is. I…" he sat down heavily on his bed, covering his face with his eyes, taking slow breaths in a futile attempt to stay calm "Something's wrong, Lee." He said, not liking how close to tears he sounded. "Something's wrong and he's all alone and I can't help him." He whimpered, trembling softly as he wrapped his arms around himself. The feeling of anxiety and impending doom was enveloping him.

Fred's eyes were followed but he heard the ruffling of cloth then felt his bed sink from the weight of someone sitting beside him. "Hey, Fred, it'll b be okay, mate. George will get here soon. Now, what you can do for him in the meantime is try to stay calm, you're going to give yourself a panic attack like this. You know how much George hates seeing you hurt or upset."

Fred nodded and sighed "Yeah. Thanks, Lee." He said, trying to push away his anxiety.

"No problem. Now go to bed, you nutter." Lee quipped fondly, climbing back into his own bed.

Fred lay down, staring unseeingly upwards. He knew he wouldn't be sleeping well at all that night.

George's body was shaking uncontrollably, his nervous system going crazy at the continued assault to his arm. He'd been at it for hours, pages after pages of lines written already, the parchment in front of him was seeping through with blood, the table stained, and he was feeling incredibly lightheaded, whether that was from the pain, blood loss or exhaustion he didn't know. By know his arm was starting to get slick with the blood that had escaped use as ink. He wanted to cry or scream out or maybe punch a hole through the wall, anything to let this internally contained pain out. But he couldn't, that'd only get him into even worse trouble.

This was wrong, this was sick, this was evil. He kept on saying such things in his head but he knew it wouldn't do him any good. It may be all those things but Umbridge was doing it and the Ministry was corrupt enough to simply let her. Merlin, he couldn't take much more of this. How long had he been there? Minutes? Hours? Days? It had to have been hours at least judging by how much he'd written. This was only his first night of detention and he was already on the verge of insanity, he was sure. Maybe the other days wouldn't be like this. Maybe this was just a scare tactic and she wouldn't do it again. As comforting as those thoughts were, George knew they wouldn't be true.

Umbridge stood and walked up from her desk and George couldn't help himself from staring at her hopefully. Was this finally over? George's heart plummeted when she removed the sheets of filled out parchment and replaced them with a whole pile of new ones then returned to her desk with a sadistic smile. George wanted to cry out in anger or frustration. Fuck, how long did he have to do this? He couldn't take any more. He shouldn't bloody have to!

A traitorous tear escaped his stinging eyes as he continued to carve those painful lines in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Fred woke up with a start. He'd finally managed to sleep but all that'd greeted him was nightmares he could now no longer remember. Instantly upon remembering the events of the previous night, Fred shot up in bed, eyes snapping to his brother's identical bed next to him. The sheets were unused. A feeling of creeping horror overcame him. George wasn't here. Why wasn't George here? Shouldn't he be here already? Had he gotten hurt? Fred's thoughts spiralled out of control as he gripped his duvet harshly, anxiety washing over him.

Lee, who was sleepily getting himself ready on opposite him, gave Fred a comforting smile "Hey, don't freak out. He's probably just gone to breakfast early, I know I'm always super hungry when someone's kept me up late for detention."

Fred frowned sceptically "He never leaves me behind."

Lee shrugged "He probably knew you would have stayed up worrying so you would be tired and he didn't want to wake you. C'mon, get dressed then we can go down and see. If he's not there then I'll come with you to hunt him down. I mean, what's the worst that could've happened? As impressive and kinda intimidating as this place is this is still a school."

Fred gave him a weak smile "Yeah… thanks, Lee." He said, not even attempting humour, feeling unable to until he knew George was okay.

Ten minutes later, the pair were jogging down to the great hall, or, more specifically, briskly walking as they didn't particularly want a detention for running in the corridors from Professor Toadface. Though, quite frankly, she gave out so many detentions for so many things that there wasn't really any point in not not breaking the rules, Fred mused to himself. Even Hermione was breaking the rules nowadays! Well, then again she did have a track record for getting in trouble, her, Ron and Hermione. Fred chuckled, who'd have thought that wittle Ronny would be getting into as much trouble as him? Well, almost as much.

Fred's humour drained bullet fast at the sight of his brother. George was sitting at the corner of the Gryffindor table, separate from the other groups there who all seemed to be eying him worriedly. He was staring at the empty plate in front of him, head bowed so his fiery hair curtained his face. Fred let out a shaky breath of growing panic and despair, George was shaking.

"George!" He cried out, running to his twin; not caring if he got in trouble for running or if people stared at him for being too loud. He rushed to his brother's side, instantly wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him flush against him. Fred didn't know why he was freaking out so much, he didn't really have any sign that anything was seriously wrong. But he just knew, call it twin senses or magical intuition or simply having lived with George for so long but he always knew when something was wrong and right now something was very, very wrong.

For a moment, so brief that if Fred hadn't known better he'd have thought he imagined it, there was a horrible, distant look on George's face; as if he was lost or in pain and scared and he didn't know what to do about it. But then it was gone and was replaced by his oh-so-familiar grin that looked normal and genuine, if a little more tired than usual.

"Freddie! Hey, what's wrong?"

Fred was slightly taken aback by the sudden change but he just shook his head, knowing his brother would tell him what was going on when he was ready. "I'm fine, Georgie, you're the one who's given me a bloody heart attack! What're you doing down here, why didn't you wake me? I thought Mrs. Norris might have eaten you in your sleep or something!" He was joking but there was genuine concern behind his words. George shifted uncomfortably on the bench as if he didn't really want to say what he was about to say, Fred's anxiety spiked again at that.

"Well, I… I thought it'd be better for me to just come straight here since you were probably going to be coming down any minute anyway."

For anyone who wasn't as in sync with George as he was that'd probably have only confused them more but for Fred it caused him to pale "You…?" He swallowed a lump in his throat "You were in detention all night?" He said in disbelieving horror, although he knew it was true because George had said it. He clutched his brother's shoulder, leaning his chin on the opposite one.

George shifted again, biting his lip "Fred, please… please can we just wait? 'Till after breakfast? Promise I'll tell you everything but right now I'm just… hungry and tired and a right self pitying mess." He let out a soft huffed laugh and leant his head against Fred's, letting his eyes flutter closed."

Fred watched his twin, sadness, anger and fear brewing within him "Alright." He whispered softly, nuzzling comfortingly against him and kissing George's temple softly, not caring what anyone said.

* * *

George let out a gasp as he pulled his sleeve down over his arm. He didn't look at the blasted appendage, feeling sickened by even the knowledge that those words were written there. If he saw it then he might actually throw up. He wouldn't have pulled down his sleeve except that people would notice he was hurt and worry if he didn't, it really did hurt having the slightly fuzzy fabric pressed against the wound. He really hopped the blood wouldn't make it get stuck to his skin. If he thought that people would have been able to help then he'd have shown them by all means but George knew that Umbridge would get away with this; oh yes, she would get away with murder.

No, there was nothing anyone could do so showing them was worrying them for no reason. And wasn't it bloody brilliant? That George couldn't even roll up his own sleeves if he felt like it? That was one of the main problems, now that the actual… line writing had stopped (briefly, a dark voice inside him reminded) what was really getting to him was how violated he felt. Of course, the pain was still there and burning away as it would probably do for his foreseeable future.

But, surprisingly, it was mentally that he was really fucked up. The thought of how that… that hag-bitch had forcedly market his body and he'd been helpless against it, the fact that his pain had been her pleasure, the fact that he was surrounded by friends and family and he couldn't think of a single way anyone could help him–that was what was really getting to him. George screwed his eyes shut and envisioned a bubble forming around him, everything on the outside and he was safe on the inside; untouched and untainted by Umbridge's grotty fingerprints.

Sighing softly to himself and wiping all the evidence of tears off his eyes, he walked to the Grand Hall. There was no way he had enough time to sleep so since Fred would be heading down any minute he should probably just wait for him down there. Besides, if he saw his bed he didn't think he could help himself. Sullenly, he walked over to the furthest corner of the Gryffindor table, not in the mood for having people interacting with him and asking him if he was okay.

The thought struck him that Umbridge could have already used that punishment on so many students and he'd never know. Would everyone be too afraid and hopeless to even ask for help like him? Would anyone kick up a fight? What awful punishment would befall the poor soul if that punishment was the average one? It made him sick. He was practically an adult and he had barely been able to take that punishment with his sanity intact; what about the kids? There were first years here, for goodness sake! Tiny little eleven year olds! Who'd be so cruel as to carve up their arms? George frowned, already knowing the answer.

There was a plate in front of him and he really was hungry but George didn't think he could keep down anything, between the pain and the disgust he was feeling rather ill. He didn't know how long he sat there, feeling stuck in a foggy cloud or like every breath burnt his lungs and he was being suffocated. He knew he was getting concerned looks but he also knew they'd only be even more concerned if he actually spoke to them.

"George!"

George let out a gasp, relief and lightness filling him at the sound of his twin's voice. He closed his eyes and listened as heavy footfalls travelled closer and closer, knowing he'd be okay and everything would be okay as long as his brother was there by his side.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, so what's the deal, Georgie?" Fred asked, trying to bite down his growing panic so he could keep his voice level. As soon as the pair had finished breakfast, George had lead him into an empty corner of the library, the part with the super boring and outdated textbooks that no one bothered even looking at anymore. They wouldn't be overheard here, not by teachers or students.

George gripped the hems of his jumper, breathing heavily as if fighting some internal battle. He really didn't look well at all and it scared Fred senseless seeing his twin like this, especially when he didn't even know what was wrong. He took one of his twin's shaking hands and squeezed it softly, giving him a loving, encouraging smile. George returned it before letting out an exhalation of breath "Okay, Freddie… you're not going to like what I say. And, quite frankly, you're probably going to wish you never heard it. Just… just try to stay calm, okay? It's… not as bad as it seems and everything is going to be okay." George said with faux confidence, though Fred could tell he didn't really believe it and didn't actually expect Fred to either.

"O-okay." Fred said breathlessly, feeling himself shaking too. He wished George would just say it already, he was sure this suspense and foreboding was going to drive him crazy. George, seeming to sense his brother's discomfort, sighed and started to talk.

"Okay, so, um… basically…" He sighed again and started to fiddle with his sleeves.

Fred let out an almost manic cry "George, please! Just tell me, I swear it'll be better if we deal with it together! Just tell me, there's nothing you can't tell me." he said, distressed. George gave him a soft smile "Freddie, I am telling you." As Fred watched his brother pulling his sleeves up, his mind was filled with confusion and dread. He tried to come up with explanations for what George was doing but none of his theories were very settling. Maybe… maybe he'd just written notes on what to say on his arm? Something inside Fred told him that wasn't right.

George's jumper was rolled up all the way, exposing his arm. At first, Fred couldn't see as he was shielding his arm with his body nervously. When George made eye contact with him, the look in his eyes would haunt Fred forever. After a moment's hesitation, George extended his arm to his brother, his head bowed in something akin to shame. Fred's breath caught in his throat as he traced the angry red cuts, reading them with a morbid feeling inside his stomach. 'I will not disrespect my superiors and will obey the ministry law', it read in what was unmistakably George's handwriting. He let out an incredulous laugh, not really sure why. Maybe he was hysterical.

The cut was a bright red, so undeniably blood that it made Fred sick to the stomach. The words looked deep, though they were already scabbed over which meant there was definitely magic involved because the cuts looked pretty bad and they wouldn't have healed in only hours. George's arm was paler than usual, though his blood vessels were more prominent; when it reached the area of the cuts his skin turned red and swollen, looking painful to the touch. There were scratch marks in the area around it which made Fred frown in concern, George must have been scratching his arm.

Fred stood up straight again, stiffly, with a look on his face that made George's eyes widen slightly in alarm. For some reason beyond Fred, he could feel the corners of his lips twitching upwards. He was smiling! He was actually laughing! His shock over the situation didn't stop him from laughing out loud but there was no mirth in it and his eyes were ice cold "I'm gonna kill a bitch." Fred announced before turning on his heel and storming out of the library, his breathing heavy and his body overcome by an intense, burning fury.

He could hear George behind him, who cursed before rolling his sleeves down and quickly running after his brother. He could hear his twin's protests and assurances but Fred was sure there was no force in the universe that would stop him from storming up to the staff's table and wrapping his hands around that Death Eater toad-hag's neck and wringing the life out of her torturing, sadistic lump of a body. He still didn't know what had happened or how but he knew that George sure as hell didn't get those cuts on his arm just for the fun of it. Umbridge had hurt his twin, his poor precious George; and badly, too, if his arm was anything to go by. He would make her pay, even if it was the death of him.

That was the last thought he had before a sudden weight hitting his back had him tumbling to the floor. "Wh-? AHH!" he cried out before hitting the wooden floor with a thud. Groaning softly, he swiveled around under the weight to see what on earth had just happened and found himself looking up into George's face.

"Sorry," his twin said, with a sheepish smile, "I just couldn't let you go and do… well, whatever on earth it was you thought you were doing."

"Stepping on a slimy toad."

"...Right, that. Well, how about instead we skive off Charms and go to the kitchens to get some hot chocolate off the house-elves, maybe something stronger, and we just talk about this like rational people."

"Rational people?" Fred snorted.

"...Semi rational people?"

"Ehhh…"

George rolled his eyes "Irrational people."

Fred answered with a grin "Perfect. Now get off me, you bloody whale."

* * *

George sighed, looking across the table at his brother, in concern. He was pretty sure Fred was more hurt by this occurrence than he was, well mentally speaking rather than physically that was. He knew for sure that if Fred were the one who had been hurt then he would be full on freaking out too. He and Fred were sitting at a little table the house elves had put in the corner of the kitchen for them, having some whisky-hot chocolate and cinnamon sticks that the house elves had so kindly provided them with. He was, not for the first time, very glad that the house elves had taking a particular liking to them. Probably because they treated them well, never hassled them and often had tasks for them to do (which the house elves always very gratefully carried out).

Fred out an exhausted exhalation of breath, making George look up at him, preparing himself for whatever questions his twin had.

"So," Fred started, obviously trying very hard to stay as calm and detached as the situation allowed "Sh-she… how…" he sighed again before continuing more coherently, tapping his finger erratically against his mug as he did so "What… happened? She hurt you, I know. Just… how? How did this even happen?" Fred asked, looking into George's eyes with a lost, upset look that made his heart clench. George took his brother's shaking hand into his own and stroked it soothingly.

"Well… okay, I'll run you through from the beginning. After she came back in the room she came and sat down, smiling that bloody repulsive, evil… Anyway, she came back and I was expecting her to lecture me or something but she didn't, just sat and got straight onto 'punishing' me." the word made Fred flinch which made George frown in empathy, he wished he had better news to tell his brother than this "Actually, Fred, she had me writing lines. That's what she told me, I was to keep on writing lines until she said otherwise. There was a whole load of paper and a ugly looking quill but no ink which I thought was suspicious but I just went with it. When I started writing…" George faded off, his arm throbbing painfully. The memories were so vivid, it felt like he was there in the moment again. He tried to remind himself that he was nowhere near Umbridge or her stupid quill but his heart remained heavy knowing that he very soon would be again.

Now, it was Fred's turn to comfort his brother, holding his hands firmly and rubbing circles into the palms. George smiled appreciatively, in return. "So, when you started to write" Fred started, cautiously "it cut your arm? And used your blood as ink?" George dipped his head and nodded, feeling ashamed for some unidentifiable reason. Fred shook his head sadly, his eyes looking suspiciously red and watery "She had you doing that all night?" George nodded again. "She forced you to cut your arm all night, for hours on end? When you should have been sleeping? With those stupid words?" Fred's voice became more tearful and angry the more he spoke.

George, too, felt himself tearing up. He'd been able to keep tears back since emerging that morning but the combination of having to recount the events and seeing his twin so tearful pushed him over the edge and there was nothing he could do to stop the tears from escaping his eyes. He made eye contact with Fred and that just set them both off. They were in a strange state that was a mutated combination of crying and laughing for goodness knows how long after that. The tears were a mixture of frustration, hopelessness, sadness, hurt and anger. Quite frankly, it was embarrassing and a mess but one thing's for sure, Umbridge would have hell when they finally got a chance to get revenge on her.

The poor house elves were quite alarmed by the spectacle and many rushed over to see what was wrong or what they could do to help. Fred and George, slowly trying to calm down, insisted that they were fine but they still ended up with a tray of freshly baked brownies that the house elves insisted would make them feel better.

When the tears had been drained from their bodies and their chests were sore from laughing, Fred gently pulled George closer so that he was resting on his shoulder.

"Look at us," George said, feeling strangely numb "Crying like babies. Are you sure we are seventeen, Freddie?"

Fred pursed his lips in consideration "Maybe that aging potion we drank messed up our age, Georgie."

George chuckled and buried his face in Fred's neck "Nooo, don't remind me! Ah, bloody hell, that was maybe a teensy weensy bit funny, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, s'pose so." Fred said, with a nostalgic grin.

George looked up to check the time "Hm… we've already missed double Charms and Transfiguration is about to start in five minutes." he said, not particularly wanting to move let alone attend lessons.

Fred hummed, "Yeah… maybe we should just skip the whole day. We don't have Potions or Defence at all today so we're probably fine getting away with it. And you, dear brother, look like shit personified."

George snorted "You say the nicest things." He said sarcastically, batting his eyelashes.

"I mean it, George, you really do look awful. We could actually genuinely get the day off sick if we take you to the sickbay, we really should do that, in fact. That cut looks nasty and it'll help no one if it gets infected, and even aside from that you could do with a potion or two to help you recover."

George bit his lip, causing Fred to frown "What is it?"

George sighed "It's just… I can't help but feel like that's what she wants us to do. Or, at the very least, she has something in place to stop that. I highly doubt Umbridge will just let her 'genius punishment' get healed or her 'victims' get treated. Can we… at least just leave it for today. I mean, who's to say that wasn't just a scare tactic, a threat of what she'll do if I don't behave, and tonight it'll be just regular, boring detention."

Fred looked grim but he nodded "Okay, one day, and only one, then if this gets worse I'm taking you straight to the sickbay, or the headmaster. Or the Minister."

"He's the one who sent the toad, Freddie."

"Exactly, and I'd like to give him a piece of my mind or, more specifically, my fist."

George sighed exasperatedly "Fred-"

"No, George. Don't tell me to calm down or to let them be or wait it out or whatever. They hurt you, George, badly and they want to do worse. And I am not okay with that in the slightest!"

George blinked before looking down "I know… I know, Fred. Neither am I, really. I just don't want to make this even worse than it already is."

Fred sighed and pulled George into a hug "I know, too. It just makes me so angry; the thought that you had to go through that and I just feel so helpless. I don't just feel it, I am helpless."

"No you're not, Fred! You're… well, to put it plainly, you're all that's keeping me together right now." he chuckled humorlessly "Look at us, she's already gotten to us so bad and it's only been one day. If she wasn't so sickeningly evil I might admire her intelligence."

Fred scrunched up her face "You're barmy, you are."

George chuckled and nuzzled against Fred "And you aren't?" Fred shrugged in acceptance.

After a moment Fred cleared his throat "Sooo… hows about that brownie, eh?"


End file.
